somnium_penatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Mate
It was almost dawn when Jorg woke up from his slumber and despite the tiring magic training that afternoon, he still felt restless with regards to the chained souls. The training wasn't enough to blast away the tension and lingering worries from earlier, so he stood up and went to get some fresh air. Deciding to hit two birds in one stone by practicing his flight control, he casted Fly and stood outside the window to enjoy the breeze. 'I'll circle around the perimeter and then land on the roof so I can pass by the kitchen for a quick snack.' Jorg thought of his flight route optimizing the limited time of his spell. 'I should have gone to hone my metamagics for an extended spell if I'd known.' 'Oh well, no use crying over spilled potions.' Shrugging, he took off to enjoy the picturesque view of the fortress and admired the new headquarters. He knew he wasn't as nimble as Gypsy nor as graceful as Ghost, but he could glide and fly however he want so he tried to do aerial tricks and sudden swivels for the heck of it, whooping away as he fudged a tight barrel roll maneuver. Not realizing the time because he's having fun, Jorg almost missed the fact that it was getting late and his hour is almost up. Quickly zooming towards the rooftop, he saw a faint outline of something or rather someone who seemed to be sitting at his destination. Surprised but knowing he had no choice but to get there on time before his spell wears off, he landed softly beside the figure. "Lamb!" Jorg exclaims at the figure, finally realizing that it was the white-haired boy who was quietly sitting in the rooftop. "I didn't think I'd see you here! Did you have a hard time sleeping too?" Lamb looks at Jorg and shrugs, not really in the mood to talk. Hoping to break Lamb out of his melancholy, Jorg started babbling nervously. "Well, uh I couldn't sleep as well you see. I've been bothered about what I felt during my near-death experience. So I consulted Master Kvothe about it since you know, having your mentor's soul who is always with you is kinda convenient. And I really felt weird because I saw my soul being chained down and his isn't..." He chuckles nervously, mentally slapping himself for babbling away. "And there's something really weird about the afterlife and it might be related to the chained souls when we were learning the soul drive..." Suddenly, Lamb starts tearing up. Jorg panics. Hoping he wasn't the cause of Lamb's tears. "I... Hey... Don't... don't cry" He finishes lamely. "Do you... think that I have a soul?" Lamb continues tearfully. "I mean, I know that I'm not human but... I feel things. I feel hurt. I feel anger. I feel love." Jorg was surprised at Lamb's question, but realizes that this must be the cause of his melancholy. "O..Of course you have a soul." Jorg stammered. "I know you have a soul. You're Icarus, right? Who is the boy that I ran around with and practiced magic lessons with? Who was it that I talked to at the top of the ship!? It's you!" Jorg was shocked at Lamb's train of thought, realizing that this seems to be root of Lamb's problem for quite some time. The albino is deeply concerned because, like anyone, he's afraid to die. 'I don't know what is in store for me when I die. And I wonder every day, if I could live in the afterlife happily with all of my loved ones.' It saddened Jorg that Lamb seems to be miserable. Gently, Jorg sat down beside Lamb. "You've made me smile, you've touched my heart. A lot of people, me included, will be worried if something happens to you. Not because you're the demon of Davenport, but because care about you. Why do you doubt yourself? "Because I'm nothing but a fake being. Without magic, I am nothing! Just pure magic brought to life by arcane secrets. I'm not even a real person. All this time, I thought I was just possessed. That I'm still a normal... person... but I'm not." Lamb rebutted, tears started pouring. "Maybe you just need to nurture your soul." Jorg argued. "You cannot come out from nothing. We all grow, and develop. We're still both young. Your soul might just be growing up. I won't let you vanish into nothingness. We won't let you." Lamb buries his face with his palms, covering his tear-streaked face. Gingerly, Jorg pulls Lamb's hands away from his face and stares straight to his eyes. "Even if I have to tie my soul to bring you to my afterlife just so you won't be alone, then I'll do it." "You're coming with me." Lamb's eyes widened, his mournful eyes brightened as beginnings of a shy smile crept his face. Lamb knew Jorg was being absurd, but the way Jorg earnestly promises made him want to believe it. His demeanor changed visibly, as the comforting words warmed him. Even if it didn't completely erase the deep-seated fear for his existence, it made him feel better. Jorg smiles cheekily. "Hey, I'll be here for you, you know." Lamb laughs, without his hands to cover his face, tears rolled down his eyes. He wistfully looks over the horizon as the dawn breaks. People are waking up, as Ghost, being the earliest riser and the most disciplined man started with his early morning kata. He activates his soul drive and enhanced his moves. Lamb looks on enviously. "I can't even activate my Soul Drive, you know! I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried." Jorg followed Lamb's gaze and reassured him that a lot of people couldn't activate their soul drives even when they're already old. "You're what, 10? You can't be good at everything! Give it time. Maybe it's not your forte! You can't beat me in everything!" Lamb looks down at his hands as he reminisces the time when he almost faded when his power was low. He flexes his fingers, considering his next words. "Maybe... it's just... I would feel better if I had definite proof that I have a soul." Jorg clasps his hands and squeezes reassuringly. "We're definitely going to find out because we're going to free our souls. And once it's free, I'll definitely find you." Lamb looks away quickly, getting the implication as his cheeks begin to turn bright red. Surprised at Lamb's reaction, Jorg realizes that he was still holding Lamb's hand and lets go quickly, mirroring Lamb's redness as they sported twin blushes. "Sorry. Uh... I'll go talk to Ralio so we can get things done. Um... cheer up, okay?" Hoping to make it less awkward, Jorg tried to hastily exit as he backed away and started going down the ladder. "... Thank you." came a soft whisper from upstairs as the beginnings of sunlight caught Jorg’s eyes. It was a new day.